Decisão
by mayaralima
Summary: Teddy Lupin está prestes a dar um novo passo na sua vida: o noivado com Victoire Weasley. Diante do medo e de tantas dúvidas, somente lembranças poderiam fazê-lo ter certeza de sua decisão.  Short Fic Teddy L. & Victoire W.
1. Chapter 1

AVISOS: Vick, Teddy e os demais personagens não me pertencem. Eles são de J. K. Rowling e Warner Bros... Uma das lembranças citadas na história são pertencentes a escritora "Cecília Black Malfoy".

N/A: Hum, essa fic ia ser uma one, mas como achei muito grande, dividi em três capítulos. Eis aí o primeiro. Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 1**

Teddy Lupin estava sentado numa pedra perto de uma árvore, há aproximadamente um quilômetro do Chalé das Conchas. Ele fitava com seriedade a caixinha em sua mão, tentando saber se a decisão que tomara era mesmo precipitada, conforme seu primo James havia dito.

Ainda que James fosse um garoto ciumento e um pouco exagerado, dessa vez Teddy precisava concordar com os argumentos dele. _"Teddy, há vários fatores para pensar... Primeiro que eu acho vocês muito novos para algo tão sério. A Vick só tem 18 anos, acabou de deixar Hogwarts. Segundo: que tipo de vida você quer dar à minha prima? A verdade, infelizmente, é que você não tem um bom emprego ainda. O que você ganha trabalhando na Dedos de Mel mal dá para você viver sozinho... Fora que vocês vão morar aonde? Na casa da sua avó ou do meu pai?"_.

Teddy tinha apenas uma certeza: ele amava Victoire e queria que ela fosse sua para sempre... E nada melhor do que fazer o namoro evoluir para um noivado e, futuramente, assumir um casamento. Ele planejara esse momento durante semanas e já tinha até comprado a aliança quando resolveu pedir a opinião de James. Então toda a confiança que ele tinha adquirido estava agora substituída por um enorme receio de fazer tudo errado.

Agora ele estava ali, sentado numa pedra tentando decidir se era sensato ou não torná-la sua noiva. Foi então que surgiu a primeira lembrança...

"**O garotinho de cabelos castanhos tinha por volta de dois anos de idade e estava sentado no sofá d'A Toca observando com os olhos arregalados a movimentação à sua frente. A família Weasley se espremia em torno de Gui Weasley que abraçava sua esposa Fleur, enquanto ela segurava um embrulho de cobertores nos seus braços.**

**De repente, Teddy começou a chorar baixinho querendo a atenção de alguém. Os cabelos antes castanhos agora assumiam um tom acinzentado expondo sua tristeza.**

– **Ei, Teddy, por que está chorando? – perguntou seu padrinho Harry preocupado enquanto pegava o garotinho no colo com cuidado.**

– **Oh, meu amorzinho, não chore... – disse Gina afagando os cabelos que retornavam aos castanhos de outrora – Venha comigo. Vou te mostrar uma coisa...**

**O garotinho, então, riu curioso e repetiu o fragmento da frase da madrinha em forma de pergunta: **_**"Uma coisa?".**_

**A ruiva pediu licença ao seu irmão Rony e chegou mais perto de Fleur. Nesse momento Teddy percebeu uma coisa no meio dos cobertores de sua "tia".**

– **Essa é Victoire, Teddy. Você acaba de conhecer sua nova priminha... Ela não é uma gracinha? – Gina fez a pergunta entusiasmada, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixou Teddy a fim de aproximá-lo mais da garotinha. – Cuidado, ela ainda é pequenininha e frágil.**

– _**Vitóile, é? Qué mexê Vitóile, tia Gina.**_** – ele pediu, arrancando um riso geral da família.**

– **Pode fazer carinho nela... Assim, de levinho - não era Gina, mas sim Gui que tomara a frente na resposta ao garoto – Um dia ela vai crescer e vocês vão ser bons amigos, eu tenho certeza. – o ruivo terminou a frase com um sorriso satisfeito, ao ver o garotinho acariciando o rosto da pequena Weasley."**

Teddy sorriu com a lembrança. Ele não sabe como consegue se lembrar desse momento, pois era muito pequeno. Porém a frase de Gui Weasley continuava em sua mente, juntamente com a lembrança de Victoire. Ela era tão pequeninha... O que o tio não fazia ideia é que ia demorar algum tempo para que eles se tornassem mesmo "bons amigos". Ele riu e meneou a cabeça com a nova lembrança que irrompia sua mente.

"– **Me dá. Esse carrinho é meu! – dizia o menino de 5 anos, com os cabelos vermelhos e um dente da frente faltando.**

– **Mas a vovó deixou comigo! – choramingou a garotinha loira, que terminou a frase com um biquinho.**

– **Você tem outras coisas para brincar. Esse carrinho eu ganhei do tio Jorge. Ele é o meu preferido!**

– **Mas a vovó me emprestou, Teddy! – disse a garotinha já os prantos, enquanto tentava impedir que o garoto arrancasse o carrinho de suas mãos.**

– **Se você não me der o meu carrinho eu não vou ser mais seu primo. – ele falou com a testa franzida de raiva e arrancou o carrinho de uma vez da mão da garota, a deixando chorando sozinha no jardim d'A Toca."**

Agora ele não tinha mais tanta certeza se valeu a pena pegar o carrinho dela. Aquele dia ele tomou a maior bronca de Harry. Ele nunca tinha visto seu padrinho tão bravo, falando tanto e gritando. Parecia que ele tinha aprendido direitinho com a Gina...

Teddy fitou novamente a caixinha. Ela era azul para combinar com os olhos de sua loirinha. Então ele lembrou do dia em que resolveu mudar seu cabelo para azul só para combinar com os olhos dela...

"**Era o aniversário de 11 anos de Victoire Weasley. Teddy Lupin tinha comprado um kit com escovas e pentes para ela e fez um pacotinho que continha os doces preferidos de sua prima, todos comprados na Dedos de Mel e no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele estava um pouco nervoso. Dentro de quase 4 meses eles estariam pela primeira vez juntos em Hogwarts.**

**Teddy estava feliz porque já conseguia controlar muito bem suas habilidades de metamorfomago e resolveu deixar seus cabelos azuis para combinar com os olhos da aniversariante mais linda que existia.**

– **Meu Merlin, Teddy! O que você fez com o seu cabelo desta vez? – perguntou Gina, rindo.**

– **Gostou, tia? – ele passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o.**

– **Ah, você sabe que é lindo de qualquer jeito. A cor ficou um pouco diferente, mas depois de um tempo vamos nos acostumar...**

– **Preparados para irm... oh, céus, Teddy! Que cabelo azul é esse? – perguntou Harry, que havia adentrado o quarto acompanhado de James e Alvo e carregando Lílian no colo.**

**A caçula dos Potter não parava de rir. Teddy começou a transformar seu nariz e suas orelhas, arrancando mais gargalhada ainda, principalmente das crianças.**

– **Chega, Teddy, senão vamos nos atrasar para a festa da Vick. Vamos lá, se segurem. No três. Um, dois... três!**

**Após Harry dar as ordens eles aparataram e chegaram ao Chalé das Conchas com um baque.**

**E foi nessa hora que ele viu Vick. Ela estava com um vestido azul claro muito bonito e o cabelo loiro preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Ela sorriu tímida quando o viu.**

– **Olá, Vick. Feliz décimo-primeiro! – Teddy estendeu para ela o presente.**

– **Obrigada, Teddy... Hum, doces! Meus doces favoritos. Obrigada mesmo, Teddy. – ela sorriu e o abraçou grata – Ah, gostei do seu cabelo azul... – ela concluiu, tímida.**

**Teddy retribuiu o abraço um pouco sem graça. Era o melhor abraço que ele já tinha recebido."**

Teddy achou muito estranho Vick não ter achado engraçado seu cabelo estar azul. Chegou até a pensar que ela soubesse o verdadeiro motivo para aquilo. Mas ela havia gostado, então ele conservou o cabelo da mesma maneira até o dia atual...

N/A: E então? O que acharam? Pode falar com sinceridade... eu responderei com prazer =D


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Espero que gostem do segundo. Eu achei melhor que o primeiro. (Leiam as notas finais, por favorzinho).

**Capítulo 2**

Ele abriu a caixinha e pegou a aliança. Olhou-a por muitos instantes, pensando em Vick. Ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa para que a coragem voltasse... Eles já tinham vivido tantos momentos bons...

"**Era férias. A primeira que estavam apenas os dois n'A Toca, sem nenhum outro primo. Ele estava conversando com Harry, Arthur e Molly Weasley. Então ele olhou pela janela e a viu. Ela parecia entediada e arrancava um pedaço de grama com muito mais força do que era necessário. Então ele se sentiu na obrigação de salvá-la do tédio**. **Pediu licença e saiu ao seu encontro.**

**Ele se aproximou dela e teve a brilhante ideia de levá-la ao lugar mais lindo que ele já tinha visto, próximo à Toca. Então, depois de erguer a mão para a garota e obter o consentimento dela, a levou rumo à floresta. **

**Na verdade, ele não estava acreditando que ela realmente tinha aceitado fazer esse tipo de loucura ao lado dele e, quando se depararam com o destino – um muro de madeira – ouviu a reprovação dela. **

– **Ted, você quer invadir uma casa?**

– **Não é exatamente uma casa, é um sítio – ele disse rindo, fazendo ela revirar os olhos.**

– **Ah sim, porque agora estou menos preocupada.**

**Então ele tentou ignorar a reprovação e pediu para ela subir nas suas costas. Ela não assentiu. Após mais algumas tentativas ele resolveu partir para um golpe baixo.**

– **Isso é que é ser covarde.**

**Ele tinha tocado no ponto certo. Duvidar de sua coragem fez a garota na mesma hora mudar de ideia e subir nas suas costas. E então eles subiram no muro e se depararam com a linda vista de um campo imenso coberto de margaridas."**

Aquele dia fora um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Naquele dia eles deram o primeiro beijo. Foi apenas um selinho, mas ficou marcado em sua memória de uma maneira especial. Foram anos até que eles conseguissem falar sobre isso...

"**Era uma tarde de domingo em Hogwarts. O dia estava chuvoso e, por este motivo, grande parte dos alunos se conservavam em seus Salões Comunais. Por algum motivo Teddy Lupin não conseguia fazer a mesma coisa que a maioria e acabou saindo do dormitório sem um destino muito certo. Ao chegar no salão principal ele viu Victoire Weasley sentada em um canto com uma amiga e decidiu que era ali, perto dela, que ele gostaria de ficar.**

**Não demorou muito e ele viu a garota levantar e se despedir de Vick, então não resistiu e rumou na direção da loira.**

– **E então, senhorita, me concederia a honra de sua companhia? – ele fez uma reverência, arrancando um risinho da garota.**

– **Oi para você também, Teddy. A fim de fazer uma pequena loucura? – ela riu maliciosa para o garoto de cabelos azuis, que a fitou curioso, com a testa enrugada.**

– **Que tipo de loucura, posso saber?**

– **Pega-pega na chuva, por exemplo? – dessa vez ele não conteve a gargalhada.**

– **Uau. Quem é você e o que você fez com a filha certinha do Gui e da Fleur?**

– **Dá para parar de ser bobo? Vem ou não vem? Acho que você não é capaz de me pegar... – ela concluiu a frase séria e saiu correndo em seguida, deixando Teddy com um sorriso bobo para trás. **

**E então eles passaram um bom tempo na chuva, brincando, correndo, caindo e rindo, completamente encharcados. Quando já estavam com as vestes ensopadas, sentaram no chão, ofegantes e rindo sem parar.**

– **Por Merlin, Vick, você é doida! – disse o garoto enquanto esfregava a mão no cabelo para tirar um pouco da água.**

– **Ah, vai me dizer que não gostou... – a loira concluiu a frase com um biquinho.**

– **Claro que gostei. Foi como no dia que te levei para ver as margaridas...**

– **É. Mas agora falta a parte que você me beija. – disse a garota com as bochechas vermelhas, num tom quase inaudível.**

– **Pára tudo! Foi isso mesmo que eu escutei? – perguntou Teddy, com um riso maroto, levantando o queixo da loira a fim de que ela o olhasse nos olhos – Sabia que eu ainda consigo sentir a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus quando eu fecho os olhos todas as noites antes de dormir?**

**Ela sorriu torto e, antes que pudesse responder sentiu que eles se aproximavam, como se aquilo fosse parte de uma coreografia ensaiada há tempos. Porém, assim que seus lábios se tocaram, eles se separaram bruscamente, devido a voz que escutaram."**

Teddy mais uma vez sorriu. Ele não sabia como o senhor Filch conseguiu aparecer com sua gata bem naquela hora, interrompendo toda a magia do momento que ele tinha sonhado tanto, do momento que ele uniria seus lábios com os de Vick novamente. Ainda por cima os dois levaram uma detenção por estarem na chuva e a Lufa-Lufa perdeu 20 pontos porque ele era monitor e não poderia ter dado um mau exemplo como aquele.

O mais impressionante é que ele não conseguiu ficar triste, apenas sorria enquanto ouvia a punição. _"Mas a melhor parte daquela detenção foi depois__dela, quando eu tomei coragem para a convidar para o Baile de Primavera..."_

"**Era por volta das sete horas da noite quando a garota loira do quinto ano da Grifinória deixava a biblioteca com o garoto de cabelo azul do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Ambos estavam exaustos após cumprirem a detenção.**

– **Eu te levo até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, pode ser? – ele perguntou, bocejando.**

– **Não precisa. Você... – ela bocejou também – Isso foi culpa sua – ela riu antes de prosseguir – Como eu ia dizendo, você está muito cansado.**

– **Ah, é assim? Me dispensando? – ele fingiu indignação.**

– **Para de bobeira, Teddy... **

– **Vou te acompanhar. A tia Luna diz que os **_**narguilés**_** são perigosos e estão por toda a parte. – ele concluiu, sério, arrancando uma gargalhada de Victoire.**

– **Não tinha desculpa melhor? **

– **De verdade? Não, não tinha. – ele riu.**

**Eles continuaram conversando e, quando menos esperavam, chegaram ao quadro.**

– **Opa, problema. – disse Teddy apontando o quadro – A Mulher Gorda deve ter ido dar uma voltinha.**

– **Ah, não... – Victoire sentou-se no chão com o semblante exausto. Teddy sentou-se ao seu lado.**

**Por alguns minutos eles ficaram em silêncio. Teddy pegou a mão da garota e começou a brincar, batendo na sua.**

– **Vick, você vai no baile do fim do ano letivo?**

– **Não sei. – ela respondeu de imediato.**

– **Isso significa que não foi convidada por ninguém... – ele a provocou.**

– **Teddy, larga de ser criança.**

– **Ah, fala sério. Foi convidada ou não?**

– **Claro que fui. – ela respondeu, bufando – Mas não aceitei.**

– **Esperando alguém em especial? – ele sussurrou, sem encará-la nos olhos.**

– **Talvez...**

**O silêncio constrangedor reapareceu.**

– **E você, vai? – ela perguntou, algum tempo depois.**

– **Vou se tiver coragem de convidar a garota que eu quero que me acompanhe e ela aceitar... – ele estava corado de novo e suspirou antes de prosseguir – Ela é a garota mais linda de todo o mundo, tem um sorriso encantador. Os olhos azuis dela refletem toda a pureza que ela tem no coração. Além de linda, ela é inteligente, divertida e meio doidinha, devo assumir – ele sorriu – Meu Merlin, só de estar perto dela já me sinto o bruxo mais feliz do mundo... Mas tenho medo que ela não aceite meu convite. – ele disse a última frase a encarando nos olhos.**

– **Nunca vai saber se ela aceita se não a convidar... – ela respondeu.**

– **Vick... você quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele perguntou de supetão, murmurando e ficando ainda mais vermelho, com o coração aos pulos.**

**A garota nada respondeu, apenas aproximou-se dele lentamente. Ele fitou seus lábios e nunca na vida desejou beijá-los mais do que naquele momento. Ele até se esqueceu da pergunta que havia feito e quando seus lábios se tocaram, pouco depois de Vick sussurrar um "Sim", ele sentiu como se um furacão o invadisse.**

**Logo o beijo tinha se tornado urgente e ao mesmo tempo doce. Era todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro unido ao tempo que esperaram pelo momento. Com um ódio de si mesmo por precisar respirar, Teddy se afastou da garota.**

**Antes que retomassem o fôlego, se deram conta de onde estavam e sorriram pela loucura que tinham acabado de cometer juntos. Então a Mulher Gorda reapareceu."**

**Notas Finais: **A primeira lembrança, das margaridas, foi tirada da fic "Little Secret", escrita pela Cecília Black Malfoy. A fic é muito fofa e, quem quiser ler, para ver como é que foi a cena direitinho, é só acessar o link:

.net/s/6627359/1/Little_Secret (e deixar um review para a história fofa, que não será sacrifício nenhum, haha')


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Bem, acabou. Esse é o último. Espero que gostem do último e que tenham gostado da fic... Ah, eu antecipei em um ano o beijo deles na estação. Foi proposital e conscientemente... =]

**Capítulo 3**

Teddy, ainda sentado na pedra, deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho. Se ele não fosse mesmo mais pedi-la em casamento ele tinha decidido que terminaria o namoro. Mas só de pensar que Vick nunca mais seria sua, o desespero tomou conta do rapaz. Ele não conseguia e, principalmente, não queria ter que deixar de beijar aqueles lábios, afagar aqueles cabelos loiros e macios, escutar aquela gargalhada gostosa quando contava uma piada ou ver o sorriso tímido quando ele a elogiava.

Ele olhou para a caixinha mais uma vez. Foi uma caixinha parecida com aquela que ele levou ao Baile de Primavera com a intenção de pedi-la em namoro...

"**Teddy Lupin estava com sua veste a rigor andando de um lado para o outro, com uma caixinha azul clara na mão. Às vezes colocava a mão cerrada em punho na boca, de tanto nervoso que sentia.**

– **Ei, Teddy. O que é isso? Para de andar pra lá e pra cá, sem parar! To ficando tonto... – se pronunciou Nicholas Burbage, seu melhor amigo, terminando de arrumar a gravata borboleta.**

– **Estou nervoso, não ta vendo? – irritou-se Teddy.**

– **A Victoire te ama, cara. Sossega... Com certeza ela vai aceitar ser sua namorada. – retrucou Nicholas indignado, meneando a cabeça.**

**Passados vinte minutos, Teddy rumou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde pegaria Vick. Assim que o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu, o rapaz sentiu-se deslumbrado. Victoire estava linda, com um vestido rosa simples, mas bastante elegante, um sapato que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido e um penteado diferente no cabelo.**

– **Vick, você está linda! – ele sussurrou assim que a alcançou.**

– **Obrigada... – ela sorriu, tímida – Você também está muito lindo...**

– **Ei, Vick, você vai ao baile com o Teddy? – era James que saiu correndo pela passagem do quadro.**

– **Vou – ela disse, um pouco sem-graça.**

– **Eu, hein, vocês dois... Com tanta gente por aí para vocês saírem acabam indo juntos a um **_**baile**_**! Aposto que ninguém convidou a Vick e o Teddy não teve coragem de convidar ninguém... – ele concluiu rindo, sarcástico.**

– **É. Deve ter sido isso mesmo... – assentiu Teddy, sem muita convicção.**

**Durante o baile eles se divertiram bastante, conversando e rindo. No fim da festa, quando já não havia quase ninguém no salão, Teddy se pronunciou:**

– **Vick. Essa... – ele engoliu em seco – Essa é minha última semana em Hogwarts. E eu quero te dizer que os anos que passei com você aqui foram os melhores anos da minha vida...**

– **Não me lembre disso, Teddy. Nem sei como vai ser suportar dois anos sem você aqui. Logo agora que...**

– **Que...?**

– **Nada. Esquece. Estou imaginando coisas demais... – ela falou, com as bochechas rosadas.**

– **Você queria dizer algo em relação a nós dois, não é?**

– **É – ela limitou-se a dizer.**

– **Aquele beijo em frente o quadro da Mulher Gorda foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, sabia? – ele sorriu torto.**

– **O meu... também... – ela concordou, olhando para as próprias mãos.**

– **Hey, Vick. Não quero ser indiscreto ou grosso. É só uma curiosidade. Quantos namorados você já teve?**

**Ela o olhou nos olhos e depois encarou o chão, fugindo da pergunta.**

– **Pode responder, Vick. Não vou falar nada, nem rir de você... – ele estava sendo sincero.**

**A loira hesitou antes de responder, bastante envergonhada.**

– **Nenhum, Teddy. Eu nunca namorei.**

– **Quer dizer então que os únicos beijos que você deu... – ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.**

– **Sim. Foram em você. – agora a garota estava completamente corada, suas bochechas ardiam e seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão.**

– **Vick, eu te amo. – Teddy, disse, em meio ao semblante de alegria que exibia – É verdade. Eu te amo. E quero ser seu primeiro namorado...**

– **Isso é um pedido de namoro, Teddy? – ela perguntou, dessa vez conseguindo fitá-lo.**

– **Sim. Aceita ser minha namorada? – ele tinha planejado tudo tão diferente, mas de certa forma tinha dado tudo certo. Sem saber como, ele estava sentindo uma confiança imensa.**

– **Eu aceito, Teddy, mas...**

– **Não gostei desse "mas"... – ele franziu a testa.**

– **Ainda não me sinto preparada para contar para a família inteira. Não me interprete mal..."**

Então Teddy aceitou namorá-la em segredo, até que ela se sentisse preparada para contar a todos. Parecia loucura, mas ele achava até divertido. Ficaram namorando um ano escondidos, até que James Potter flagrou um beijo dos dois na estação, antes de ela entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts, no ano seguinte. E no natal daquele ano, quando a família se reuniu n'A Toca, ele finalmente usou a caixinha azul clara para pedi-la oficialmente em namoro.

"**A família estava toda reunida na mesa, comendo. Teddy subiu em cima da cadeira, sorrindo e batendo com a colher no copo de vidro.**

**Victoire o fitou como se perguntasse "O que pretende fazer?", ele apenas sorriu, maroto.**

– **Atenção, damas, cavalheiros, daminhas e cavalheirinhos presentes aqui nesta noite – todos o fitaram, com expressões confusas e divertidas. Os mais novos davam risada da cena – Primeiramente, quero agradecer ao caro senhor Arthur Weasley e sua esposa, Molly Weasley, que nos receberam hoje nesta bela casa com essa comida tão maravilhosa.**

– **Ei, mas nós fazemos isso todos os natais e você nunca precisou agradecer em público, em pé numa cadeira – concluiu Alvo, confuso.**

– **Exato, senhorzinho Potter. – respondeu Teddy, apontando o indicador para ele – Acontece que hoje é uma ocasião especial para esta família. – neste momento, Teddy olhou de relance para Vick e percebeu quão envergonhada ela já se encontrava.**

– **Ah, é? E que ocasião é esta? Não me diga que você finalmente deixou de fazer xixi na cama! Obrigado, meu Merlin! – disse Jorge, com uma expressão extremamente divertida no rosto, arrancando uma gargalhada geral dos que estavam a mesa.**

– **Não, não é isso, tio George. – disse Teddy com os lábios franzidos, meneando a cabeça – Estou aqui diante de todos os homens... e mulheres – ele concluiu ao notar o olhar de cobrança vindo de Gina – para fazer um pedido. – o rapaz respirou fundo e desceu da cadeira, retirando a caixinha azul clara do bolso e direcionando-se a Gui Weasley – Senhor Guilherme Arthur Weasley...**

**Gui o fitou sério e olhou do rosto do garoto para o rosto de sua filha, que mais parecia um pimentão vermelho do que o rostinho angelical que ele conhecia.**

– **Diga, rapaz... – ele falou, com a expressão severa.**

– **Vou direto ao ponto, sem enrolações... Eu quero saber se o senhor me permite namorar sua filha, Victoire. Eu a amo e preciso de sua concessão para torná-la oficialmente minha namorada.**

**Gui foi pego desprevenido e não sabia o que responder. Hugo, Lily e Tiago davam gritos de felicidade e começaram a fazer coro – "Deixa. Deixa. Deixa.".**

**O ruivo então fitou sua filha, mas ela não conseguia encará-lo.**

– **Vick, minha filha, você... você quer ser namorada deste rapaz?**

**Ela apenas assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, com muito medo do que seu pai diria.**

– **Você vai cuidar dela, Teddy? Vai fazê-la feliz? Vai fazer o possível e o impossível para nunca magoá-la?**

– **Sim, senhor Weasley. Eu... amo a Vick mais do que tudo. Prometo nunca magoá-la.**

– **Sendo assim, eu deixo você namorá-la, garoto. Mas vou deixar bem claro que há regras a serem seguidas. Nada de agarração por aí, nem chegar muito tarde. Aliás, vocês terão que me consultar antes de sair... E se eu perceber que o namoro está atrapalhando os estudos dela, terei que voltar atrás na minha decisão. – depois de permanecer sério, ele sorriu e apertou a mão de Teddy.**

– **Obrigado, Gui. Obrigado! Você não sabe como sua concessão me deixa feliz! – antes de entregar o anel para Vick ele direcionou-se a Fleur, que estava chorando.**

– **Seja cuidadoso com a minha princesinha. Nunca a faça sofrer, Teddy. Sei que você é um bom garoto – ela disse enquanto o abraçava. **

**Então ele sorriu e deu um suspiro de alívio enquanto se direcionava para Vick.**

– **E então, senhorita Victoire? – ele disse num tom que somente ela poderia escutar – aceita ser minha namorada?**

– **Claro. Só não me faça nunca mais passar um nervoso desses. – ela riu – Eu estava vendo a hora que ia desmaiar de tanto medo e vergonha misturados...**

– **Eu te amo. – ele disse e em seguida colocou o anel no dedo da garota.**

– **Eu também te amo.**

**De repente os dois escutaram um novo coro, desta vez eles pediam diferente: "Beija. Beija. Beija.". Teddy olhou para Gui e para Fleur, um pouco receoso. O sogro estava sério, mas ele viu sua sogra abraçando o marido, deixando-o de costas para eles, e dando uma piscadela para o rapaz. Então ele não pensou duas vezes e a beijou. Não foi um beijo tão longo, mas também não foi curto demais. Foi o suficiente para selar o momento e arrancar ovações da família que os observava."**

A última lembrança tinha sido forte demais. Forte o suficiente para ele pensar que, independente de tudo o James falara, não tinha como ele deixar de amar Vick. Ele não conseguiria deixar escapar a oportunidade de tê-la ao seu lado para sempre. As frases martelavam em sua mente: _"Seja cuidadoso com a minha princesinha. Nunca a faça sofrer, Teddy", "Você vai cuidar dela, Teddy? Vai fazê-la feliz? Vai fazer o possível e o impossível para nunca magoá-la?", "Segundo: que tipo de vida você quer dar à minha prima? A verdade, infelizmente, é que você não tem um bom emprego ainda." _E neste momento ele lembrou do momento que foi a chave para sua decisão.

"**Teddy e Vick andavam de mãos dadas na praia. Um tempo depois se sentaram em silêncio, de frente para o mar.**

– **Teddy. **

– **Fala, meu amor.**

– **Obrigada.**

– **Obrigada pelo que? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.**

– **Obrigada por existir. Obrigada por me amar. Obrigada por ser meu companheiro perfeito. Obrigada por me entender... Obrigada por tudo.**

– **Assim eu fico sem-graça. Eu faço tudo isso porque eu te amo, Vick. E, sinto muito, mas não sou perfeito não. Você é perfeita. Eu não viveria sem você.**

– **Ao seu lado eu me sinto plena, Teddy. Você me completa. Sem você eu sou só a Victoire... ao seu lado eu me sinto alguém especial, importante. Alguém que tem o seu lugar no mundo.**

– **Eu me sinto completo ao seu lado, também...**

– **Me promete uma coisa?**

– **Prometo.**

– **Me promete que nunca vai me abandonar. Nunca vai deixar de me amar. Nunca vai deixar de me completar... – ela pediu, deixando uma lágrima escorrer do seu olho e escondendo o rosto no peito do rapaz.**

– **Prometo, minha princesa – ele disse e a abraçou, afagando seus cabelos e beijando o topo de sua cabeça – Eu prometo porque nunca conseguiria viver sem você... – ao terminar a frase, ela o olhou nos olhos e eles se beijaram."**

É. Ele não poderia viver sem ela e tinha prometido que nunca a deixaria. Ele prometeu nunca fazê-la sofrer e, se a abandonasse agora, estaria descumprindo o que prometera com tanta convicção. Ele estava decidido. Não seria a falta de dinheiro, nem falta de uma casa, nem a idade, nem qualquer outro tipo de dificuldade que o faria voltar atrás em sua decisão. Ele amava Vick e a queria para sempre, mesmo que para sempre não existisse. Certo do que estava prestes a fazer, Teddy fitou a caixinha azul, a guardou no bolso e aparatou para o Chalé das Conchas, com a certeza viva de que estava caminhando rumo ao seu "feliz para sempre".

**N/A: **O sotaque da Fleur não apareceu porque eu acho que depois de tantos anos de casamento já deu para ela aprender direitinho, haha'. Ah, quem quiser deixar um review, sinta-se a vontade... ^-^


End file.
